


This Love

by obiwansbeard



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lust, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/pseuds/obiwansbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 - Day 1: Lust</p>
<p>"Mmm, Emma." Regina moaned deliciously as Emma began placing feather light kisses on Regina's bare breasts. The sounds Regina made spurred Emma on, and finally she reached her target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time writing smut, so please don't be too judgey. Anyway, Happy SQ Week!
> 
> So, let's start this week off with a bang (no but literally). Happy reading!

__

_"_ _Miss Swan, you will sit down immediately or so help me-"_

_"Or what? You’ll punish me?"_

Those words had been rattling around in Regina's head for the last two hours. Everything on her mind, currently revolved around Emma Swan.

She sighed, pouring herself yet another glass of cider; desperately hoping that the sweetness of the beverage would drown out all her thoughts about the saviour.

"Hello? Regina?" A familiar voice called from outside her office. Oh god, this was all she needed. The very object of her fantasies was here, at her office, during one of Regina's many fixation periods. No, she couldn't deal with this, at least not now anyway for she-

The Mayor's thoughts were abruptly cut short as the door to her office flew open and a determined and wide-eyed blonde strutted inside.

"May I ask what you are doing here, Miss Swan?" Regina smiled sweetly at Emma, which somehow came out somewhat sadistic.

"I came to, uh-um." A light blush crept up to Emma's cheeks and settled there, and the blonde rose her arm to wipe sweat off of her brow.

Is she wearing a skirt?! Regina thought, chewing slightly on her bottom lip as images played before her eyes of Emma standing stark naked before her, that exact same skirt lying discarded on the floor beside her. Regina sighed blissfully and smiled a little, before remembering where she was and regaining her former composure.

"Are you okay? Um-I mean you kind of just..." Emma trailed off, her gaze travelling from russet orbs down to plump red lips. She wanted this woman so much. She must admit, she had fantasised about taking her on that marble desk of her's.

Heat shot straight to Emma's core as she thought about taking the Mayor on her own desk, making her scream loudly as she-

"The question is, dear, are you okay?" Regina smirked deviously at the effect she was having on the Sheriff before her. "You really should go, you don't look all too well." She closed her eyes in frustration as Emma stood her ground, refusing to leave. Regina simply needed Emma to leave, she couldn't stand the fact that the blonde was filling her with these feelings and emotions, this love.

Love. Was that what it was? Love is weakness, Regina. Her mothers cold and sinister voice sounded in her head, and past memories of Daniel and suddenly arose within her.

Before she knew it, Regina was engulfed in Emma's embrace with hot tears streaming down her face. "Shhh," Emma whispered to her, rubbing small and soothing circles on Regina's back. Emma didn't know what was wrong, but whatever it was it just having been something pretty bad, because the hardass mayor did not cry for nothing.

Truthfully, Emma was very flustered. Hot and bothered, as she would have promptly put it. Her and Regina were in such close proximity, the mere thought of being so close to her awakened a force deep within Emma's sapping wet core.

Emma squirmed slightly and caused Regina to look up. She looked a mess compared to her usual impeccable visage; her mascara was ruined and running down her cheeks, her blouse was all crinkled from Emma's embrace and her hair was all over the place. However, somehow she managed to look even more beautiful than usual.

"Tell me I'm crazy." Regina said, her voice hoarse.

"Whatever for?" Emma queried, letting her hands trail down to Regina's hips.

"Tell me I'm crazy, please." Regina pleaded. "I'm so in love with you it's crazy. I'm crazy. I'm just so...confused. I don't know what to do or how to act around you, and the latter has the most effect on me, as I seem to find myself with you almost 24/7! What to do, what to do. You are constantly breathing down my neck every single second of every day and I love it."

The last sentence rattled Emma a little, but she let Regina continue.

"Don't you see it, Emma." Regina took a deep breath, before finally dropping the bomb. "I'm in love with you, I truly and deeply am. I have been since I first saw you, love at first sight if you will. My dilemma though, is that I can't pursue these feelings because you don't like me back."

Emma was taken aback. Who said she never liked Regina? In the blink of an eye, Emma took a small step forward and gently pressed her lips to Regina's. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth and roughly pulled on the lapels of the blonde's jacket.

"Did that answer your question, your majesty?" Emma spoke after they had broken their kiss. Regina ignored Emma and pulled the saviour in for another kiss, except this time it was laced with passion and untold desire.

* * *

 As the passion began to increase and wash over the two women, they soon found themselves on Regina's desk; its various contend were splayed out across the office floor.

"Mmm, Emma." Regina moaned deliciously as Emma began placing feather light kisses on Regina's bare breasts. The sounds Regina made spurred Emma on, and finally she reached her target.

The Mayor gasped as Emma flicked her swollen nub with her tongue and licked up and down Regina's slit slowly.

"Emma..." Regina trailed off as Emma's skilled tongue began circling her tight entrance.

Regina was not one to usually beg for such a thing as this, but the only thought going through her head currently was that she needed Emma. She needed her right now.

"Please!"

Emma wasted no time, as she plunged two fingers deep into the Mayor's cunt. Regina's hips bucked at the sudden intrusion, and she gripped onto the sides of the marble desk below her.

"Oh, Emma! Yes!" Emma could tell that Regina was close, so she used her free hand to reach up and tweak one of Regina's nipples. And that did it.

Regina climaxed hard, her body convulsing as she screamed Emma's name at the top of her lungs.

Hungrily, Emma lapped up Regina's juices before sitting up to kiss the unruly Mayor once again.

It was joyous to Regina, as she tasted herself. She must admit, she tasted quite nice. But Emma would taste better, she bet.

Regina pulled away and placed both of her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Lay down on your back." Regina ordered, sternly. "Now." And Emma complied almost immediately, scrambling to lay down for Regina.

"Now, have you been a good girl, pet?" Regina smirked, trailing a well-manicured nail down Emma's toned stomach.

"Y-yes." Emma gulped.

"Are you sure?" Regina teased her further, using her other hand to tilt Emma's chin upwards.

"Positive." Emma replied, licking her lips.

"Well then," The Mayor drawled, slowly. "I guess you are to be rewarded."

Just as Emma did to her, Regina thrusted two fingers into Emma without warning.

The blonde hissed, rocking her hips slowly against Regina's hand.

"I've wanted you for so long, Em-ma." The way her name rolled off Regina's tongue sent shivers down Emma's spine.

As Regina sped up her ministrations, Emma felt the familiar warmth in her belly. Oh boy, was she close.

"Regina!" Emma cried, as the brunette hit a sweet spot inside of her. "Please, Regina! Oh-Oh my god!"

Emma's walls clenched around Regina's fingers as her orgasm washed over her. It was heaven. Emma was seeing stars.

Once Emma had rode out the last waves of her pleasure, she tugged Regina up to face her.

"Wow, that was just..."

"Amazing. Yes, dear, it most certainly was." Regina genuinely smiled, before drawing Emma in for a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment, thanks!


End file.
